


Love

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Starting off with a flashback to five months ago when you first met Sam, this is the perfect fic for my babes who love Sam and are deep in the baby feverrrrr





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

The day you’d met Sam, you had already been showing, been pregnant for three months, and you were on your own, sipping on a tall glass of juice in your favorite café. The magazine you’d just bought laid unopened on the table in front of you, and your left hand rested on your slight baby bump as you sat in the corner, watching people come and go. Sam entered the premises just as you were ready to pay and leave, but his presence, his voice, caught you off-guard and you leaned back in your chair and watched him and the group of boys accompanying him sit down within your field of view.

The all looked very similar to each other, and you guessed they were brothers, or cousins at least, smiled to yourself at one of them gesturing wildly as he told a story. Sam caught your attention especially when he took off his shades, revealing two of the most beautiful eyes you’d ever seen in your life, and his hair was long, silky and smooth, his skin flawless and glowing, his lips full and soft-looking, and he was dressed in denim on denim. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards when the boy next to him concluded his story with a pointe, and you caught him glancing over to you, looking away when he saw you were staring straight at him, but then focusing his eyes back on you with a warm smile.

You smiled back at him, and then you saw him lean in to quietly speak to his accompaniment, and in the next moment they were all looking back at you, one of them over his shoulder, all smiling. You raised your glass and drank the remainder of your juice. The doe-eyed boy stood up after another minute of talking to the other two boys, and walked right towards you. “May I?”, he asked, pointing at the chair across from you. You nodded, smiling, watching him lower his slender frame into the seat, smoothing down the front of his denim shirt, half-unbuttoned and clean, you could smell the laundry detergent on him, and a hint of some masculine perfume, enticing and kind of sweet.

“Hi”, you said, still smiling, observing him attentively. “Hey. I’m Sam”, he said, extending his hand for you to shake; you accepted and told him your name in turn. “Are you all alone here?”, he asked, leaning forward with his chin in his palm, elbow on the table. “I am”, you said, looking for the waitress and raising your hand, prompting her to walk over to your table. “Can I get you anything else?”, she asked, and you ordered another juice, Sam ordered a black coffee. You silently watched Sam, couldn’t get enough of looking at his face, and he was just gently smiling at you, studying you as well. You both didn’t talk until your beverages were served to you and you’d taken a sip of the fresh pressed orange goodness, your eyelids fluttering shut for a moment.

“Love orange juice”, Sam said, half grinning, showing a perfect set of teeth. “How old are you?”, you asked, curious about his skincare routine first and foremost, age gap second. “I’m twenty”, he said, and you nodded. “Cool. I’m twenty-two. You wanna go somewhere else after this?” “Sure. I’ve got loads of time.”, he said, turned around in his seat and gestured to the boys he’d come to the café with, letting them know he would be leaving without them. They just grinned at him, nodding, ordering their own drinks and talking head to head.

“What do you do, Sam? Still in school? College?” “I’m in a band… we’re, um. I can show you later.”, he said, and you decided to follow up on that as soon as possible. “What about you, love?”, he asked, and you blushed at the unexpected but very welcome pet name. “Well, I’ve got this going on here”, you said, pointing at your baby bump, placing your hand back on it, expecting Sam to get up and leave you alone now, but he just smiled and nodded. “I saw. How far are you along? Is the… you know, is the Dad around?”, he asked somewhat awkwardly, blushing himself then. “I’ve got six months to go. He’s not in the picture, no. He’s older than I am. Had more important stuff to take care of, evidently.”, you said, earning a sympathetic smile from Sam.

-

Now, five months later, you and Sam had become inseparable. He’d made it his mission in life to make you feel comfortable and safe with him, and you did. Before you’d met him, you’d been completely left to your own devices, somehow getting through a half-time job, living in a shitty apartment, a stressful future ahead of you. After you and Sam had gotten to know each other, had developed a relationship and you’d learned of his career, he’d convinced you to move in with him; you had been able to let go of most of your daily worries, and you were thankful for Sam’s unconditional love, support and companionship. He was young, you were young, but for the time being you were happy.

You’d just unpacked the last box of your stuff in his apartment, stored your books away in his shelf, joined your record collections, and he’d bought and assembled a bigger bed so you could sleep close to each other. You were planning to buy a crib next, Sam’s parents a constant source of support too, and his two brothers, his sister and his best friend Danny you’d grown very close to as well. Sometimes life turns itself around in quick and unexpected ways.

You huffed as you slowly sat down on the edge of the big new bed after taking a hot shower and somehow managing to get lotion on every inch of your skin, your baby bump quite the obstacle by now. One month to go. Sam loaded the dish washer in the kitchen, whistling along to the record playing all throughout the apartment, and the soft sheets pulled you into a comfortable embrace, the thick blanket around you keeping you warm and safe as you listened to the sounds surrounding you. You closed your eyes for a moment, deep breaths and a satisfied smile on your lips, and when you opened your eyes back up, Sam was standing by the foot of the bed, looking at you, love-struck smile and deep brown eyes focused on you.

“C’mere”, you said, lifting the blanket so he could join you, and he stripped, curling up to you completely naked, his arm around your shoulders, pressing a lingering kiss to your forehead. He placed his warm hand on your belly, softly caressing your skin, his hair tickling your shoulder. “I love you”, he whispered, choked up, and you turned your cheek to see him looking down at your baby bump and not your face. You giggled. “She loves you too, I can tell”, you said, placing your hand on his, feeling the warmth of his palm radiate through your skin. “How can you tell? Is she talking to you now? I thought you could only feel kicks”, he said quietly. You smiled. “She dances your name”, you joked and he chuckled.

He leaned in to kiss you, soft, lingering and warm, and you sighed into the kiss, letting him deepen it. The information pamphlet about having sex with pregnant women on the bedside table on Sam’s side was almost falling apart from how much he was rereading it lately. He wanted to give you everything, share everything with you, wanted to keep you safe, happy and satisfied in every way, while being cautious about how to handle your body during this time. At this point, sleeping with him had become part of your bedtime routine, and you couldn’t believe how careful and soft one person could be. You’d told him again and again you could handle it a bit rougher, but he was too scared to hurt you.

His sloppy kisses made you melt against him, sighing and letting him slide his tongue against yours, lifting your hand to lace your fingers through his hair. He pulled back to kiss down your jaw to your neck, nipping at your skin, his hand moving up to cup your breast, carefully squeezing, kneading as he moved down, pushing back the blanket and positioning himself between your legs, angling them up with his hands hooked behind your knees, his plush lips brushing against the skin of your belly, down until he reached the inside of your thigh, continuing the kisses there, and you settled against the pillows holding you upright, gasping when he finally placed his open mouth against your heat, his tongue flattened, warm and wet on your clit, lapping at you, making you whimper. You couldn’t look into his eyes past your bump, but his hands found yours and held them tight.

“Oh, Sam”, you whined under your breath, and he responded by eagerly increasing the pressure on your clit and moaning against you. His right hand came down between your legs, two fingers against your heat, sliding up and down through your folds below where he was sucking on your clit, then slipping into you, digging deeper, curving up and stroking your walls as carefully as he could. You were getting closer to the edge; he knew how to get you there quickly, had spent much of your time together figuring out your body, your weaknesses, your likes, what made you frantically moan his name, what made you absolutely wild for him.

He found just the right spot at the side of your clit to flick his tongue against repeatedly, found your G-Spot with the tips of his fingers and made you come undone with a sharp cry. “Oh god, ohh, fuck, Sam”, you wailed, slightly arched your back as much as you could, your left hand on your belly and your right hand being squeezed by his left until you came down. Your legs were shaking to either side of him, your toes curling, and your breathing turned erratic with the burst of overwhelming pleasure he gave you.

He crawled up to your side, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grabbed a pillow and propped it up in the middle of the bed, and you knelt before him, pulling him into a feverish kiss, moaning into his mouth and tugging at his hair. His hands roamed your sides, his flat tummy was pressed against your bulging one, both firm, both warm, his happy trail of hair slightly tickling you. “Bend over”, he said between pecks of your lips, his own swollen, red and unbelievably soft against yours. You looked down at his hand between you both, palming himself, his cock already hard, and you licked your lips, the anticipation starting to tug at you, a dull ache between your legs building again. You turned your back to him, planted your hands on the mattress with your baby bump in the pillow he’d placed there, your ass up in front of him.

This position was the only one left that was comfortable to you, and you couldn’t wait to go back to your normal body to try all the things you’d wanted to try with him, but for now you got quite the kick out of Sam fucking you from behind, even if he acted like you were made of porcelain. Sam stepped off the bed to get a condom from the drawer next to his bed, and you felt a little ridiculous on your knees like that, almost lost interest in getting fucked, but then Sam climbed back onto the mattress, instantly moving up behind you, smoothing his soft, warm hands up and down your back. “You’re so beautiful, baby, I wish I could look into your eyes when I fuck you”, he said and you just about lost it. You moaned at that, eyes falling shut, mouth open. “Please, hurry up, Sam”, you said looking at him over your shoulder, watching him look down at himself as he rolled the condom over his cock with his tongue between his teeth in concentration.

He looked gorgeous in the low, orange light, skin glowing and soft, and his hands were on your hips, stroking your skin for a moment before he wrapped the fingers of his right hand around the base of his cock, lining it up with your heat. He shifted his hips forward, holding you steady by your waist, and ever so slowly pushed inside. You were wet from the orgasm he’d provided just minutes before, and his thick cock brushing against your sensitive walls sent another rush of wetness between your legs, accommodating his slow movement. He groaned at the friction, knowing better than to bury himself completely, avoiding hitting your cervix at all costs and pulling back just as slowly as he’d pushed inside. “God, you’re so wet”, he breathed, starting an agonizing pace, holding you steady by your hips.

You moaned with every slow, careful thrust he delivered, and he groaned in response to your voice trailing off in elation. “Fuck, Sam, you feel so good”, you moaned, grasping the sheets and biting down on your bottom lip, and Sam’s hands started to stroke up and down your sides, your back, circular patterns warming you up properly, slight pressure on the muscles in your back relaxing you further as he continued his slow thrusts. You felt every inch of him move inside you, heavenly stretch and the perfect angle, and you wished he’d fuck you hard into the mattress, but you had to make do with this torturous pace, only slowly pushing you further towards your second orgasm.

Sam’s grunts and groans in your ears were like music, melodic and beautiful, making you close your eyes and concentrate on him entirely, his cock inside you, his voice in your ears, his warm hands massaging and caressing you, his firm thighs pressing against the back of yours, his calves next to yours, the hair on them tickling your skin, and when he squeezed your ass and kneaded, massaged it softly, pushing you down on himself by it subtly, you whined, desperate to release around him. “God, I’m gonna cum, please go faster”, you begged, and he gripped you by your hips again, holding you in place and carefully starting to fuck you faster, trying hard to keep his thrusts shallow, but you jerked back against him, needing to feel all of him even just once, managed to get one good deep thrust, the next one hurting a bit so you let him get back to his shallow angle as you came again, hard.

You felt yourself contract around him, clenching and unclenching as the intense waves of pleasure ripped through you, made you drop down to your elbows, your belly on the pillow, and you threw your head back with a hoarse cry, your hair falling down your shoulder, and Sam groaned thickly, getting close himself. You came down harsh and abrupt, moved off him quickly, turned around to sit down in front of him, shuffling close to him and looking up into his gorgeous eyes. His lips were still swollen from kissing you, he took the hint and removed the condom, knowing just what you wanted him to give you.

You leaned forward to take the swollen tip of his pulsing cock inside your mouth, wrapping your tender lips around him with your hand stroking what you couldn’t fit, and Sam kept moaning frantically, heavy and throbbing on your tongue, a thick drop of pre-cum spreading and you moaned with him as you tasted him. You bobbed your head in a faster motion than he’d been fucking you, felt your wetness between your legs dribble onto the sheets as you tightened your lips around him and sucked. Sam hissed and grunted, buried his hand in your hair, tugging at it carefully, not daring to push you down on him but enjoying your hot mouth around his cock, enveloping it and coaxing him over the edge with a final guttural groan falling from his perfect mouth.

“Ohhh, fuck, that’s it, love”, he breathed, jerking his hips forward and releasing at the back of your throat, the hot mess swallowed down instantly, and you licked him clean, gathered every last drop of him on your tongue with a final moan and a sultry look up into his eyes, your fist pumping him one last time, making his hips shudder and his grip on your hair tighten for a second. He stared back into your eyes, his lashes brushing his cheeks when he blinked, and he smiled warmly, his hand cupping your cheek as you pulled him down to you, kissing him fervently, sloppily, the passion between you two ever growing.

He helped you move back against the stack of pillows by the headboard, pulled the blanket over you and went to fill up your water bottle before joining you again. He pressed hundreds of soft kisses to all over your face, your neck, making you giggle and squirm in his arms, and you almost shed a tear at how soft and loving he was being; not that it was new to you, quite the opposite. He’d made you feel so loved and cherished, you’d never believed it to be possible, and sometimes you still had to pinch yourself to make sure he was real and not just a dream.


End file.
